


Happy Birthday, Harry

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry's birthday, Louis decides to do a bit of a sexy dance for him in front of all their closest friends at his party, and things get heated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Last year when Harry had turned nineteen, Louis hadn't been allowed to go to the party, which he thought was ridiculous, because him showing up to Harry's party wouldn't make it at all obvious that they were dating. They were best friends for Christ's sake. Everyone had been more suspicious that he wasn't at the party.

On top of that, Nick had decided to hire Harry a stripper.

Now it wasn't that Louis was worried about Harry running off with the stripper. Harry was most definitely one hundred percent gay. No, what the issue was was that if anyone was going to be grinding all up on Harry in front of a bunch of people, it should be Louis.

That was why this year Louis was throwing Harry a special party with only their closest friends, the ones who knew about their relationship, and he had a bit of a surprise planned.

As the party dragged on, Harry wandered around, talking with everyone and plopping down on the couch next to Ed, laughing loudly at some joke he'd made, and Louis just sat on a stool near the kitchen watching him, waiting until it was time for him to open presents, and then he would strike.

Louis had a few drinks to stop himself from getting nervous about what he had planned. It wasn't like he was going to be stripping or anything, because the only person who really needed to see him naked was Harry. But he would be doing a bit of a dance, and he hoped with all his might that he didn't end up making a fool of himself.

A good couple of hours ticked by, and it was getting late. They were all gathered 'round, stuffing their faces full of cake, and then Louis announced that it was time for presents.

Harry opened each present as it was handed to him, and then he looked over at Louis, a confused expression on his face, "You haven't given me anything, Lou." He pouted.

"I actually had something else planned." Louis said, standing up.

Most everyone there was in on what Louis had planned, and Zayn had been laughing about it for days, completely prepared for Louis to make himself look like an absolute fool, which admittedly, he probably was.

Ed ran over to the CD player and turned on some song that Louis had never heard, but Ed must have thought it would fit the occasion. Ed plopped back down on the couch next to Harry, grinning at him like an idiot.

"You're going to like this, mate." He told Harry before looking over at Louis and winking. "Get on with it then."

Maybe Louis should have waited until everyone had gone home and just done this when he and Harry were alone. Fuck.

He closed his eyes, letting the music seep into his bones, and he began to move. First just swaying his hips a bit, and then moving across the floor some, kicking his legs out. He had no clue what he was doing or if he looked good, he was just doing what felt natural to him, and maybe he looked like a complete idiot.

He opened his eyes, sauntering over to Harry and making eye contact with him as he slowly dropped to the ground, wiggling his hips from side to side. He turned around so his backside was facing Harry and slowly lifted himself up from the ground, swaying his hips and looking back over his shoulder at Harry. Their eyes met, and Louis noticed Harry shifting uncomfortably, and he wondered if Harry was getting hard just from this.

The atmosphere of the room was tense, and Louis noticed Zayn chuckling every couple of seconds, but it didn't sound like a 'Lou's making a fool of himself' chuckle, it sounded like an 'Oh, this is awkward' chuckle, and so maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he'd thought he would be.

Louis leaned down, running his hands down Harry's chest, and Harry let out a soft groan.

Ed coughed from his place next to Harry, "Welp, I'd best be getting home then. Great party, lads. Remind me not to come next time Louis plans something like this."

"Same goes for me." Zayn said, banding together with Ed to usher the rest of the guests out of the house.

As everyone filed out, closing the door behind them, the music stopped, and so did Louis' dancing. He dropped down on Harry's lap on the couch, feeling the prominent bulge in his jeans rubbing up against his ass.

He smiled wryly, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, "Guess I was better at that than I thought I was going to be, hm?"

"Unless you thought you were going to be fucking amazing at it, then yeah." Harry nodded, eyes drifting down to Louis' lips.

Louis leaned forward, taking Harry's lips with his in a frantic kiss, both of them already too riled up to go slow. He slipped his tongue out, running it along Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth, allowing Louis to slip his tongue inside.

Harry groaned as Louis swirled his tongue around Harry's and then sucked the younger boy's tongue into his mouth, biting down on it gently. Harry's hips bucked up into Louis', and Louis moaned harshly into Harry's mouth, his own cock growing harder by the second.

He climbed off of Harry, "Clothes off, Harold." He ordered.

Harry quickly stripped down until he was completely naked, and Louis did the same. He pushed Harry back on the couch so he was lying down properly and climbed on top of him, their erections lining up. He attached his lips to Harry's jaw, sucking lightly, not wanting to leave a mark, because he was rather certain they had somewhere to be in the next few days, and he didn't need management on his ass over a stupid love bite.

Harry bucked up into Louis, their erections rubbing together, causing Harry to moan loudly. Louis reached down between them, taking Harry's cock into his hand and pumping teasingly slowly. Harry reached between them as well, wrapping a hand around Louis' cock, but keeping it still, using his other hand to turn Louis' head to face him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Stop teasing, Lou." He begged, pupils blown wide with lust.

"You want me to fuck you, Harry?" Louis asked him. "Want me to fuck you right here on the couch where all our friends were just sitting?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Fuck, please."

"Okay." Louis nodded.

He reached into the side table drawer, pulling out the little bottle of lube they kept in there for occasions such as these. It had been a rather funny thing when Liam had reached in there looking for the remote to the telly and come out with that instead. Louis nearly chuckled just thinking about it. But there was no time for that now.

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, lining one up with Harry's entrance and slowly pushing inside, watching as his face contorted in pleasure.

"Fuck." He breathed out, hands grasping at the couch cushions.

Louis pushed his finger in and out a few times, swirling it around and stretching Harry as much as he could before adding a second one. Thrusting in and out slowly and scissoring them deep inside him.

"More." Harry urged, trying to force Louis' fingers deeper inside him.

Louis chuckled, pulling his fingers out and adding a third, pushing them in slowly, causing Harry to squirm and thrust himself down on them.

"You're eager today, hm, Harry?" Louis asked, a devilish smile making its way onto his face.

Harry nodded, eyes clenching shut as he bit his lip.

"Couldn't wait for all our mates to leave, could you?"

Harry let out a small whimper as Louis continued thrusting his fingers in and out slowly.

"Bet you wouldn't have minded if I'd just climbed on top of you in front of everyone and made you come in your jeans, would you, Harry?" Louis asked, gently brushing against his prostate.

Harry jerked a little involuntarily and bit his lip harder. Louis was sure it was about to bleed.

"Relax, Harry. We don't need your lip bleeding, alright?"

"Fuck, Lou." Harry whined, grabbing at Louis' wrist and pulling his fingers out of himself. "Just fuck me already. Please."

"Alright, Harry, alright." Louis said, squirting some more lube out and spreading it over his achingly hard cock.

He leaned down, kissing the head of Harry's dick and then kissing his way slowly up Harry's stomach, taking a nipple into his mouth as he lined himself up with Harry's hole. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, and he looked completely wrecked.

He pushed in slowly, biting down gently on Harry's nipple as he bottomed out.

"Oh, fuck, Lou." Harry groaned, his hands coming up to tangle in Louis' hair.

Louis let go of Harry's nipple, coming up to kiss him quickly on the mouth, "Enjoying this, Harry?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip again.

"Stop holding back, Harry." Louis said, and Harry released his lip from between his teeth.

Louis dropped back down, taking Harry's other nipple into his mouth as he thrust into Harry slowly and shallowly.

"Lou, you're teasing again." Harry whined, tugging on Louis' hair. "Please just fuck me, Louis. Please."

Louis licked around Harry's nipple once before pulling off, "I like it when you get desperate." He mumbled, thrusting just a bit deeper.

Harry whined, hands dropping to Louis' waist and squeezing hard.

Louis groaned, speeding up his thrusts and pushing in deeper and deeper each time, until he hit that special little bundle of nerves, causing Harry to cry out loudly.

"There we are." Louis smirked, leaning down to kiss Harry hard on the mouth, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Harry was less kissing Louis and more just moaning into his mouth and Louis slid his tongue around inside Harry's mouth, tracing the backs of his teeth, but Louis didn't mind.

Harry pinched Louis' hip, and Louis let out a soft squeak, pulling his lips away from Harry's and looking down at the younger man questioningly.

"Close." Harry muttered. "M'close."

Louis nodded, wrapping a hand around Harry's leaking cock, and dragging his thumb slowly through the precome that had collected there, using it as a bit of lubricant to help his hand slide quickly up and down Harry's shaft.

Harry groaned, digging his heels into the backs of Louis' thighs, and Louis could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, signaling that he was close to his own release.

He thrust faster and harder, hitting Harry's prostate roughly, causing the younger lad to cry out, sounding almost as if he were sobbing.

"Fuck, Lou, so good."

Louis groaned as Harry clenched a bit around him, and he knew he was close.

"Come on, Harry." Louis muttered, running his thumb over Harry's slit, collecting a bit more precome that had built up again. "Come with me."

"Fuck, Lou, fuck!" Harry nearly shouted, his back arching off the sofa and he came hard across his own chest, a few drops shooting up and hitting Louis in the stomach.

Louis came just a few seconds after, coming deep inside Harry with a low moan, his whole body feeling like it was vibrating.

After they had both taken a moment to catch their breath, Louis pulled out of Harry slowly, dropping down on his chest. And maybe it was stupid to stay there like that covered in the mess they'd made, and maybe they'd be stuck together with come tomorrow morning, but at that moment, Louis didn't really care, because Harry was warm and soft beneath him, and he really just wanted to sleep.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm not upset you didn't buy me a gift." Harry smiled lazily, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Louis smiled, kissing the curly haired boy's chest softly as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
